Shunt resistors and magnetic current sensors are widely used for current measurement in power conversion devices such as converters and inverters. However, shunt resistors and magnetic current sensors are both limited by thermal performance. Power loss through resistive current sensors increases system temperature, and therefore conventional shunt resistors and magnetic current sensors are not well suited for high current measurement, limiting their application area. A smaller resistance device can be used, but is more expensive. The package can be redesigned so as to reduce the thermal resistance of the current sensor. However, this solution also increases cost and the new design may be incompatible with earlier versions.